Yugi oh! paintball memories
by bahamutslave
Summary: The whole group plays paintball! what else can I tell you other than to READ AND REVIEW...pwetty pwease


Yugi-oh! paintball memories Note: I do not own yugi-oh but I did make this fanfic up about it after watching an episode of 'just shoot me' please don't mind the sucky typing  
  
Intro: Yugi, tea tristan, joey and mai are playing paintball against Pegasus, seto mokuba, bakurs, panic, and the paradox brother's  
  
Yugi: Okay troops, hope you're ready to go to war!! Mai: Oww! I just broke a nail! Stupid gun! Yugi: Private mai! Are you here to have a war or to make a fashion statement!? Mai: Well, when you put it that way- Yugi: Rhetorical question private, show me you're ready to go to war!! Mai: (does a twirl and holds up her gun) Locked, cocked and loaded! Yugi: Private tea, are you ready?! Tea: Sir yes sir! Yugi:* whispering * oh and I do want to see you in the cloak room after it's all over. Tea: sir YES sir! ^o^ Joey: War will break out in 5,4,3,2,1. BANG * Yugi:Okay troops split up! (they do and we first go to mai and her battle) Mai: Man with all these bushes and sticks it was a bad idea to go in a tank top and a short skirt , but I paid to make it look camouflaged! (the partadox brother's show up) Para: You fool! This will be your deathbed! Dox: For now we shall shoot you in the head! Mai: Don't forget boys, I'm not alone! I've got some girls with me!  
(Mai flashes them and while they are taking a gander she shoots them) Mai: Wow! Guess it was a good thing I wore a tanktop! (she walks back to the base and now we go to tristan and his quest) Tristan: This place is creeping me out big time! I wonder where~  
(bakura shows up with a deck of cards) Bakurs: Hello you foolish mortal! Tristan:Bakura? What are you doing here and where's your gun? Bakurs: I've come to do a fortune game. Tristan:.okay. (bakura flips 5 cards) bakurs: Cyber commander, lady of faith, happy lover, michizure, do you know what this mean? You're the cyber commander, I'm the lady of faith, and the happy lover card shows that we are destined to be together, michizure shows that when one link falls the other goes down with it! Tristan: NOOO~~O (Tristan shoots bakura and michizure activates and they both are down on the ground (x_x)) (now we go to tea's battle (finally yugi's not spying on her) Tea: I don't know what's been said  
But somebody's gonna turn up dead!  
(mokuba shows up) Mokuba: Alright lady with big boobies, stick em'up or I'll.how do you use this thing? Tea: You shouldn't be playing with guns (tea shoots mokuba and takes his gun) I'll now be relieving you of you're weapon. (seto shows up) Seto: You killed my little brother. NOBODY KILLS MY BROTHER EXCEPT ME!!! Tea: Oh seto O, like, so admire you! I even made a cheer for you! ( she grabs out pom-poms and starts cheering)  
You are a stud and you are rich  
And I am cute I wanna be your bitch! Seto: Ug ugnnn.(damn she is cute!) BOOM * (tea shoots seto through hidden guns in the pom-poms) Tea: the kaiba brother's have been killed This little game is such a thrill!  
(tea walks off with her pom-poms and Yugi's trek begins) Yugi * sniff, sniff* ahh I am downwind from someone with to much cologne!  
(Panic shows up Panic: Yugi! This time I will defeat you! Yugi: Panic, you are a coward! Panic: I am not a coward! Yugi: sneaking up on people, pointing a gun at their heads , you're a coward! Panic: Shut up or I'll shoot! Yugi: Cuse you're a coward?! Panic: I am not a coward! Yugi: Hahaha! Only a coward would shoot people without a weapon! Panic: But you have a gun! So if I shot you I wouldn't be a coward! I will destroy you! Yugi: HAAhaahaaa!! Panic: STOP.LAUGHING. .AT.ME!!!! Yugi: COWARD!! Panic: NOOO~O!!! (panic gets down on his knees and starts trembling) Yugi: (put's his gun to panics head) you are so easily fooled!* BANG * (x_x) hmmm, maybe he brought his cards.cool! ( he swipes his cards) (yugi is leaving and joey can be seen) Joey: Man, I'm scared, but no worries! Serenity is right here with me! Serenity: Hey joey! Can I play? Pwetty pwease! Joey: . uh Serenity? How'd you get here? Serenity: I foolowed your smell.it's pretty bad. Joey: You can't play! You can't even see! Serenity: awww ( she leaves but can'r smell home. that's pretty bad) (Pegasus appears in the funny bunny outfit) Pegasus:Hello Joseph-boy! I just love funny bunny! He's so funny! Joey: What the hell are you talking about ? Pegasus: Come on joseph-boy! We all know that you're not good enough to beat me, the creator of duel monsters! Joey: Hey Einstein! If you haven't noticed this is not duel monsters, this is WAR!! Pegasus: Oh crap. Joey: Die freak!!! (x_x) now to help myself to your deck ( he takes Pegasus'deck) (everybody back at the base) Mai: I got the paraducks brothers! Joey: That's Paradox mai! Mai: Whatever! I was getting annoyed at their rhymes! Tea: I got the kaiba brothers! Tristan, you don't look so good? Tristan: I'm. just.lucky. the last card was. monster reborn. Mai: Who-wha-wha-what? Tristan: Nevermind, I got bakura. Yugi: That explains it I got panic! Joey: I got Pegasus and his deck! Yugi: I also grabbed panics deck.isn't that weird?  
(the game warden comes in) Warden: We just saw all the dead bodies, what the hell's going on here?! Yugi: . we switched the paintball guns for real guns because. we can't stand them to be in existence. Warden:.oh well. at least I got three blue eye's now. Yugi and joey:!!!!!! (they both grab guns and shoot the warden) Yugiu: here joey you can have two blue eyes! Joey: Hey thanks buddy! Mai: Now that that's over with who wants to play strip poker?!! Serenity: Damn these bandages. Mai: Tristan you first! Serenity: GOD DAMMIT!!! 


End file.
